Dom y Letty por siempre
by LilRacerChica0309
Summary: Some language. Read and find out cuz I'm horrible at summaries.
1. BeginningChapter 1

Dom y Letty por siempre  
My First Fan Fiction  
By: Smartee  
  
*CHAPTER ONE* She stared into his deep brown eyes. She saw the pain swirling in them. How the fuck did we end up like this? She thought to herself, her own tears threatening to come as she was forced to face his. Dom never cried before I came along, maybe he really is better off without me! Despite how pathetic and sad he looked, Letty couldn't have sympathy for him. That was every other time, not now, now was her turn to deal with her pain as it came, not just shove away to boil over and cause her to do something stupid in times like these. She looked at the scars on her wrists, remembering......  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Letty, baby! Oh my God! Baby, it's not what it looks like, I just-" "Really Dom? It's not what it looks like? It looks an awful lot like you cheating on me! Dominic you promised, after the whole thing with Amy Tran and all those other bitches, you promised me! Christ Dom! I just had your twins 15 days ago! You can't keep doing this to me!" she stormed out of the room, slipping on the stairs because her tears were completely blinding her. She ran all the way down to Jesse's old room and locked herself in. For a while she just sat there and stared at the hole in his wall, the hole she had punched when she first found out about Dom and the Tran bitch. Then she noticed something on the desk. A pocket knife. She picked it up and from there the rest was a blur.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
She was jolted back to reality when he suddenly touched her arm. "Get your dirty hands off me! I don't know where they've been!" she screamed. More pain, more suffering, all I ever do is hurt Letty, she means the world to me and I just keep hurting her. God I'm such a jackass. Dom thought. He looked at his wife, the mother of his children, and where most people would have only seen the hatred burning in hew eyes, threatening to kill him, he saw the underlying pain. He had been with Letty for five years, since she was sixteen, by now he knew what she was feeling sometimes almost before she did.........  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
He climbed slowly up the side of her house and knocked on the window, softly at first, but louder as he gained confidence. "Letty, are you there?" he asked, his heart beating wildly in anticipation. "Dom? What the f-?" she asked as she opened the window. "I wanted to see you, um can I come in?" He asked shyly. He had never been shy around any other girl, only Letty, but then again he had never loved another girl as much as he loved Letty. "Um, sure, if you can fit through my window, next time just use the door ok? My parents are out of town anyway." She said teasing him. "Oh, ok, I think I can fit." He said and smiled at her. Somehow he did manage to fit inside her window. When he was inside he sat next to her on her bed. "Letty, I, well, I, um..... I love you. I always have ever since the first time I saw you when you came home with Mia. I just, I always think about you and I decided now was the time to act on my feelings and shit, and I know you're going out with J.R, but um, would you go with me?" "Oh Dom! You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that! I love you too and I always have! Of course I'll go out with you!" Letty said, tears of happiness sparkling in her eyes. She kissed him long and deep  
  
*END OF FLASH BACK*  
  
"God, Letty how'd we end up like this? We used to be so happy; we used to trust each other. Look at us now, you hate me and all I can do is hurt you! Baby I am so sorry for all the shit I have ever done to you, any of it. I love you so much, I don't know why I cheat on you I honestly don't. I love you more then life itself, Letty and I always will." He blinked back his tears just as she blinked back hers. "Oh, Dom! I know you love me, and I love you. But you've promised me so many times that you'd change, that everything would be better, that we'd get over it and be happy again, and we were for a while. It works for a short while, but then everything goes back to normal. I wish I knew what I wanted. I don't want you to leave or me to leave you, I can't breathe let alone live without you, but that's the only thing that makes sense to me." "Letty, I swear to you, I will change! Please baby, don't leave me. You're the only thing happy in my life. You and our twins, baby you can't leave!" "Dom, you have Mia, she's something happy, besides, I want to find a way to work this out without leaving. I could never leave you. But I can't trust you. I just don't know what to do. I need some more time to think, ok Dom?" "Letty, Mia has Brian. But I understand what you mean about time to think, I'll be here whenever you're ready Letty, ok?" "Ok Dom, and remember, I'll always love you." "Yeah, I love you too Let."  
*CHAPTER TWO* 


	2. Chapter 2

*MEXICO*  
  
She couldn't stand leaving the twins with Dom. But she knew it was for the best. The thinking she had to do was the kind that required lots of alone time, completely alone, with no interruptions, but she still missed them. Even if they weren't old enough to ever remember this, she wanted to be with them. This is just as distracting, she thought I left because I needed to find out whether or not I could ever love Dom the same and all I can think about is the twins! She had checked into her hotel in Baja, Mexico around twelve and she had already un-packed. I need to get out, get some fresh air, or at the very least some Corona. She decided to go to a little café Dom had taken her to when they had gone to Mexico together, after the trucks. Then she would go see their beach.  
She sat down in the café with her order of tacos. God I miss him, but even if I went back, I don't think I'd ever be able to trust him the same. Letty thought. Suddenly a familiar face interrupted her train of thought. "Nick? Nick Garcia?" she shouted to the gorgeous man ordering is food at the counter. He turned around again so she could see his face, his beautiful light brown, almost golden eyes staring at her, trying to place her. "Wait, Letty? Damn you grew up girl! I haven't seen you since, fuck it, seventh grade?" he said, she could tell by the way his eyes got big he liked what he saw. "Yeah, man, seventh grade! Gracias, but, uh, I'm up here!" she teased, Nick had been one of her best friends until his dad who was in the army got transferred to another base somewhere in Miami and he moved "So Let, how ya been? Didya finally get Dom?" he asked, running a hand through his messy dark hair. "Well, that's along story, you wanna come sit and talk with me?" she asked. "Yeah sure, anything for you Let." He said, still seemingly thunderstruck by her appearance. Man, I wish I woulda worn a different top today, she thought, one he couldn't look down!  
They talked for hours in the café then, at three, they moved to walk along the beach. "Wow, I can't believe he'd do that to you, and more then once, damn!" Nick said who had begun to hate Dom more and more as Letty told him her story. "Yeah, I know." Letty said tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over like they had when she explained the whole thing to Nick earlier. "You deserve so much better Letty. Here's my number babe, call me anytime, but right now I need to get back home, aight? See ya later." He said regretting that he had to leave her crying about that asshole like this. "Sure, nice seein ya." Letty said, barely managing to hold back her tears over Dom until Nick was out of sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

*CHAPTER 3*  
  
He looked in the mirror. Jesus Christ I look like shit. Well, at least I look how I feel! Dom thought. Mia banged on the door once again. "Dom, I know you feel like shit, Letty's a bitch, I'm sorry, but I really gotta pee so please, please, PLEASE stop mopping in the bathroom!" she whined. He smiled a little when he realized how much of the truth about him she could guess. He was mopping in the bathroom, he didn't feel like doing anything else, except dying, he un-locked the door. "Mia, baby sis, Letty's not the bitch, it's my fault, she was totally right. If anyone's a bitch it's me." He said sighing and walking toward his and Letty's bedroom, well, what used to be their bedroom. "Dom, come here!" Mia said and hugged him. "And you're lucky you feel bad or else I'd kill ya for callin me baby sis." He almost laughed at her attempt to make him feel better, but he doubted without Letty he'd ever laugh.  
The next morning when he woke up, he decided to stay in bed for the rest of his life, that is until little Dominic and Maria both started crying at the same time, even thought the twins were in separate rooms and probably couldn't hear the other crying, they had an uncanny ability to both cry for food at the same time. He slowly got up and walked first to Dominic's room. "Hey little guy. Hungry? Do you miss your mommy as much as I do?" he asked, even thought Dominic was just a couple weeks old and couldn't answer, he took Dominic into Maria and Mia's little girl, also named Mia's room, he picked up Maria and then went downstairs to get their bottles. After this, he thought, I am definitely staying in bed. But his idea changed when he got downstairs to the kitchen and for some reason Vince was standing there making coffee. It was a weird ocurancy ever since he had married Kelli, one of his and Letty's best friends from high school and moved into a house, which weirdly enough was the house that Letty had grown up in. "Hey Dom bro! Need some help with them?" V asked it was his plan to get as much practice as he could on other people's kids since Kelli was pregnant too. "Yeah, sure." Dom mumbled and handed little Dom to him. "So, I know you feel like shit and all but, it's been like a week now and all, and Kel and I are goin out tonight with some friends, and if we can get Mia to watch your kids, d'ya wanna come w. us?" Vince asked, hopefully, he too was trying to make Dom feel better. "Yeah, I guess I really should get out of the house shouldn't I dude?" Dom asked, trying to humor Vince some. "Yeah man, and take a goddamn shower!" V said, in yet another attempt to make Dom laugh, this time it worked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4  
  
*Mexico*  
  
The next morning Letty woke up early. Something she was entirely un-used to. She didn't know what to do with her "extra time" she decided to try to get back to sleep. That worked for about two hours. She looked over at the red clock on the night stand. 7:00. God damn! She thought. It's still fuckin early! I bet Dom has been up for a while though..... She decided to call him; she needed to talk to him. She hadn't made her decision yet, hadn't had time to, but she missed him, she had to hear his voice. She picked up the telephone; it rang for what seemed an eternity before there was an answer. "What the fuck d'ya want this early whoever you are!?!" said a voice that everyone who heard it while not cussing would've thought innocent. "Nice, Mia! Real nice! Is Dom there, please don't hang up on me, just let me talk to him, please Mia!" Letty said, sounding more like she was begging then she wanted to "Stupid lil shit for brains! Why should I let you talk to my brother? Are you gonna rip his heart out over the phone?" Mia said. Letty wasn't able to tell if she really meant that or if it was because it was so early in the morning. "Mia, one, it's his own fucking fault he can't keep his dick in his pants and two I miss him and I want to talk to him!" Letty said, trying to keep her tears out of her voice, barely succeeding. "Ugh! Letty girl, you need to come home, you obviously know it! He's not here anyway; him and Vince went out last night and didn't bother to come back or to call me!" Mia said, sighing at how dramatic she thought Letty was being. "He wha....He went out?!?!? Um...okkkk.... That's well.... That's....Just tell him I called, okay sis, I'll give ya the number here, tell him to call me back, ok?" Letty said, pissed off that he could go out, but worried about him at the same time. "Fine." Mia said rolling her eyes. "Make it quick, I was having a great dream about Brian." "Mia, ten to one he's right next to you anyway, and how you think he's hot I'll never know!" said Letty jokingly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5  
  
*California*  
  
Some friends. Extremely hot, on the verge of looking whorish red headed friends. Man, V had friends like that and he had never said anything before? Dom thought. Nice friend. He stopped in the middle of those thoughts. Fuck, Letty's right, I am a horny bastard. He, Vince Kelli and the red heads, sisters named Leigh and Rose had gone to the races until twelve and partied at random club until 7 AM. They were now getting some breakfast at an IHOP. "Oh fuck!" Dom said "Oh fuck she's gonna kill me!" "Who bro?" Vince asked "Mia, dumbass I never called her! I never told her when I'd be home; I better go, before I get my ass kicked by my baby sister! See ya!" Dom said, running back to his car in the parking lot, and speeding away from the IHOP. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Mexico*  
  
As soon as Letty hung up with Mia she started crying. And, as soon as she started crying someone knocked on her door. "Fuckin great." She muttered "Letty babe? It's me, Nick, can I come in?" came Nick's voice, though muffled from being outside a door on the other side of the room from Letty. "It's open nick." Letty said, frantically trying to wipe away and hide her tears at the same time. Though obviously not succeeding. She hated crying in front of people. "Oh Letty girl! Its ok, you can cry in front of me! We've been best friends since kindergarten sis!" Nick said running over to hug Letty as her wave of tears started again. "God nick! Don't touch me! Please, don't fucking touch me! Everything I touch turns to shit! Nick I lost Jesse, and I felt like I was losing Dom to those whores and..... God! This is all just too much. I need Dom, I don't know why I'm kidding myself, pretending I can survive without him, I can't! But if I go back I'm so scared I'll get hurt. I'm so fuckin confused!" Letty said crying even more. "Well, Let, you do deserve better. But you love him. I can't tell you what to baby, but you obviously love him enough to stay with him. Just do what you think is right." He said, he couldn't stand to see her crying like that. "Nick, I don't know what's right." 


	7. Chapter 7

*California*  
  
"Dominic! For Christ's sakes! Can't y9ou answer a mother fucking phone!?!?" Mia screamed as soon as he got in the door. Mia, his baby sister, innocent and cute. Innocent my ass. He thought. "Sorry! God, I didn't hear it! I for got to call you too. And damn Mia, since when are you awake at 7 o clock AM?" he asked, surprised that Mia had bothered to drag herself out of bed this early. "Since Letty decides to call this early and wake me up and since Brian has learned to sleep through a phone ringing!" Mia said obviously annoyed that she was awake. "Letty called!?!?!?!? When? Where is she? How is she? I s she coming home? Is anything wrong? Please god tell me she's coming home!" asked excitedly "She called this morning about 15 minutes ago, she's in Mexico, she's fine, she didn't say if she's coming home or not and nothing's wrong and I'm sorry I don't know if she's coming home. Like I said she didn't say, she does wanna talk to you though." Mia said trying to sound hopeful for her big brother's sake. "Mexico....she's at our beach! Good! Mia, I'm going to see her. I'm not just gonna sit on my ass anymore! I'm gonna go get my Letty back!" he said as he headed upstairs to get the twins, hoping that is he found Letty and had them she would want to come back for sure. "It's about fuckin time he does that!" said Brian coming up behind Mia. "I know Blondie, I just hope he doesn't get hurt." Said Mia 


	8. Chapter 8

*mexico*  
  
The beach, our beach. "Dom...I'm sorry... don't go.. Dom!" Nick shook Letty. "Shh, Letty, shh! You're dreaming girl!" he said. He had stayed the night, though no t in the perverted way he wished he could've. "Hmmmmmm......" Letty moaned "That was werid and scary. In my dream I lost him forever, he hated me. Nick, do you think he hates me?? Letty asked, groggily. "No. he doesn't hate you. No one coul hate you!" Nick said, and he really meant it too.  
  
Dom had driven since yesterday, and he was finally in mexico. At the beach. Our beach. He thought. He was sitting on the hood of his car with little dominic in his arms, feeding him and maris asleep oin their stroller. He was thinking. About the whole deal with the trucks, about jesse about mia and how happy she was, about his parents, but more then anything else, he was thinking about letty. His letty. He knew he didn't have to bother trying to find her, she would come here one her own, if he needed to think and he was in mexico, that's exactly what he would do, and he knew she would too. She would come to him, she would find him.  
  
"Nick, I'm gonna get up, take a shower. Then I think I'l go walk around at Dom and my beach." Letty said. When she thught about their beach suddenlt she could see dom so clearly she almost started crying again. "Ok, can I meet ya at the beach then? Nick asked so hopefully Letty couldn't say no. "Yeah, sure bro, in an hour ok?" Letty said "OK, see ya in an hour Llet!" Nick said as he walked out the door.  
  
Dom's heartbeat quickened as he saw her step out of her car. He hels himself back from running to kiss her and hold her and hug her, instead he watched her. She went to the edge of the water, looked around. For a moment he was sure she saw him standing by his car with their twins. Her face lit up, a look of slight happiness replaced her previous look of depression. She ran toward him. Just then he saw the brown haired stranger. They hugged right as Dom was sure his heart broke beyond repair. Letty had found someone else. 


	9. EndingChapter 9

Letty saw Nick and immediately started running towards him. She hugged him. "Nick, hey what's up?" she asked "Fine sis, are you ok? Did your shower make you feel better?" he asked. She looked at the very least a little happier. As they were talking neither of them noticed Dom carrying the twins towards them. "Yeah, a little, it's easier to feel like shit when you look like it, huh?" she joked. It happened before she knew it, Dom had set the twins down and talked nick to the ground, punching him. "DOMINIC!!!" Letty screamed, and tried to pull him off Nick, which was easy because Dom didn't want to hurt her, just the strange man his Letty was hugging. "Dominic Toretto! What the fucking hell?!?!" Letty yelled at him after she had pulled him of nick and taken him and the twins aside far enough that if Dom jumped he couldn't possibly reach Nick. "You don't love me anymore, you have someone else, and you have him!" Dom said, tears coming, he brushed them away quick enough so that his "enemy" who he had given a bloody nose and was now watching them couldn't see. "Dom! Baby! Omigod that's not true! I was gonna come here and talk to Nick, who had been my best friend and like a brother to me from kindergarten till he moved away in seventh grade, then I was gonna drive home to you! I have all my shit in my car Dom! I could never possible love anyone but you! I don't work like that! You're my guy and no one else Dom and I'll never leave you again! Dom I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I understand if you hate me, I understand-"Letty said, but she was cut off by Dom. He had pulled her close to him and kissed her. He kissed her long and deep and with every single emotion connected to her he had in him. "Letty baby, please don't leave me again, ever! If you promise me that, I'll forgive you, because Letty, I love you and you'll always be mine and I'll always be yours." "I love you Dom!" she said and kissed him again, then whispered in his ear "Le amaré por siempre Dominic Toretto."  
  
*the end* 


End file.
